They'd Kill Us If They Knew
by scarletdreams280
Summary: Ginny's story while she is at school during the 7th book and how she gets involved with Draco. Because they're awesome. This is mostly an excuse to get them together...with some plot thrown in there somewhere. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters and am just borrowing them for my story. So don't sue me.

They'd Kill Us If They Knew

Chapter 1

Ginny Weasley made her way slowly down the short flight of stone steps that led to the dungeons. She grumbled as she trudged down the long dungeon passageway towards Snape's office door. Detention. Again. She spent far too much time in detention these days. It was true that she had begun to rebel with the other students against the Death Eater's regime at Hogwarts, but she didn't have to agree that the punishment of detention did any good at all. She would still act out against the Death Eaters, no matter how many times she was forced to write lines. She supposed it was only a matter of time before the Cruciatus curse became a more standard punishment.

She could see a figure standing in the dark hallway ahead of her, but the dim torch light did not permit her to see who it was. As she moved closer, she recognized the familiar pale blonde hair that could only belong to Draco Malfoy. He noticed her stepping quietly towards him and looked up.

"Well look, it's the Weasel-et. In detention again? I thought they would have just expelled you by now."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she walked past him, stopping just long enough to brush her long crimson hair out of her eyes and respond:

"I wish they would."

Draco was completely dumbfounded by this remark and watched silently as she walked away. He had considered how it must be for Weasley, to have her entire family fighting Voldemort while she was stuck here, cut off, and virtually useless to their cause. He noticed her more lately, and she had become very fascinating to him. She did everything in her power to fight against the new Death Eater/teachers like Amycus and Carrow. But she had never showed any type of weakness until this moment. There was no smile on her face when she said she wished she could be expelled. No hint of joke, no sarcasm. Underneath her strong appearance she was sad and tired and lonely. And it pissed Draco off to realize it, but he desperately wanted to make her better. He loathed her brother and her annoyingly close friends Potter, and Granger, more than words could describe; but he couldn't muster the same dislike for her. She wasn't pompous or annoying or hopelessly doted upon by teachers, as the golden trio were. She was in pain now. And only he knew it. And he wanted to make it stop.

***

Ginny knocked on the large, black, door in front of her once and waited. A moment later the door creaked open and Severus Snape looked up from his desk.

"Good evening Weasley."

His voice was the same as always, cold and sarcastic, never with any hint of amusement. He pointed to a desk across from his where there was a roll of parchment, half covered in writing from the last time Ginny had been in detention. Ginny did not speak, but walked to the desk and lowered herself into the chair, trying not to make eye contact with Snape. He supposedly worked for the Order and Ginny was one of the few students who knew this. This made any interaction between them highly uncomfortable, seeing as Snape was doing everything in his power to assist the Death Eaters in overtaking Hogwarts. This might have seemed unusual behavior from someone who claimed to be working against Voldemort. Ginny picked up the quill that lay on the desk and began to scratch the same few words as always onto the surface of the parchment. _I must obey my professors and do as I am told. _Ginny couldn't help but think that Snape might've come up with a more interesting, or at least more straightforward sentence like: _I must do the Dark Lord's bidding or I shall feel the extent of his wrath. _

As she wrote, Ginny considered her encounter with Malfoy, only minutes ago, and wondered what he must've thought of her highly uncharacteristic response to his snide comments. She couldn't help but feel like she had at least confused him. It made her happy to think about. Malfoy had seemed increasingly interested in her in the past few weeks and, as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she was beginning to like the attention. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow" Ginny muttered, as her hand slipped along the edge of the sheet of parchment she was holding. It seemed like the more time she spent writing lines, she clumsier her hands became. And thus, paper cuts. Ginny scowled as she set down the parchment and sucked on the side of her hand where a tiny bubble of blood had emerged. She obviously needed to learn some first aid spells. _Hermione could teach me some_, she thought to herself. _If she were here…_

Ginny took a deep breath, determined not to think about it. She dipped her quill into the inkpot and began to write her name on the parchment in front of her. This History of Magic essay wasn't going to go away on its own. Ginny had just set her quill to the parchment to begin writing the date when there was a soft scream behind her. She turned in her seat, but could not see what happened. Several of the others in the library stood and hurried to the shelf, a few rows behind where Ginny was sitting. She followed to see what had happened, and gasped as she peered around the corner of the shelf. Luna Lovegood lay on the ground, stupefied. Ginny ran towards the library's tall double doors and into the corridor. Pansy Parkinson was walking hurriedly away from the library, wand still clutched in her fat hand. Ginny was outraged. She knew that Parkinson might well receive a reward for her actions, under Hogwart's vile new regime. She raised her wand, aiming a hex at Pansy Parkinsons's turned back and had barely uttered the first syllable when a strong, cold, hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Miss Weasley." A husky, deep voice growled in her ear.

Ginny turned, already aware that Fenrir Greyback was standing a few inches behind her.

"Magic is not allowed in the corridors, Miss Weasley, and neither is attacking another student."

He did not let go of her wrist, but lowered his head to her level and inhaled. Ginny swallowed hard. The pressure on her wrist was beginning to hurt and Greyback couldn't have looked more like he wanted to devour her right there. Ginny tried to pull away, but Greyback tightened his grip on her and placed a hand lewdly on her hip. Ginny's breathing sped up and her face grew hot. This was a very bad place to be. Fenrir Greyback was not known for his self control and he was most definitely considering what he could do to Ginny, who was beginning to fear for her life. "Detention for a week" he growled, practically licking his lips as he spoke. Ginny did not move, for fear of provoking him further. Greyback straightened up, moving away from her, looking as if he might let her go after all. He held her wrist tightly for another second, and then, *snap*. He bent her wrist back, with a sickening sound of breaking bone. He dropped her arm and hurried around the corner, leaving Ginny, stunned. And then she felt it. She dropped to her knees and sobbed, cradling her broken wrist in her lap.

Normally, she would've gone to the hospital wing, but that was useless now. Madame Pomfrey had long since been "asked to leave" and there had been no replacement for her. The hospital wing was as empty and perfectly unhelpful now. Ginny could feel tears running down her cheeks as she stood and walked quickly to the staircase. Her paper cut seemed highly trivial now. She clenched her teeth so as to not moan in agony. It would do her no good to tell people what had happened. No one at Hogwarts tried very hard to control Greyback. Ginny walked along the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room, not very sure how to proceed with a broken wrist sans the use of magic. Why didn't she know any damn healing spells?! Then she had an idea. The room of requirement would have something to help. She practically ran down the staircase, careful not to move her wrist. When she got to the stretch of wall where the door would appear, she walked in front on it three times, thinking, _I need a potion to heal myself_ . But the door did not appear. She tried again, and still, she had no luck. Ginny knew this meant there was someone in the room. She slumped against the wall and slid into a seated position. She was much too tired to deal with this. Her head hurt and her wrist felt like it was beginning to go numb. That probably wasn't a good sign. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was anywhere else.

"Weasley."

Her eyes popped open.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, peering down at her curiously. Ginny groaned. This was not how she wanted him to see her. She could tell he was staring at her wrist. Did it really look that broken? She looked down at her wrist and saw that it had begun to bruise. Her skin was slowly turning a blue-ish gray that would not doubt get darker, and more noticeable.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, tired, and not at all prepared for whatever comment he was about to make.

"What happened?"

Definitely not prepared.

Draco sat on the floor next to her and reached towards her wrist. She gasped as his cool fingers gently wrapped around her arm, above her wrist. He pulled her arm towards him and began feeling her wrist, his touch feather-light so as to not cause her more pain.

"What happened?" he asked again.

Part of Ginny wanted to hit him and tell him it was none of his business. And part of her wanted to curl up in his lap and forget everything.

"Greyback." She said firmly, looking up at him.

"Greyback." He repeated, in an "I should have known" sort of voice. "It's a pretty bad break, but I'm pretty sure I know the spell to fix it.

"Really?" Ginny asked, forgetting that she was trying to seem vaguely irritated by his concern. "Try it!"

Draco smiled. Sort of. As much as he was capable of smiling. "Okay." He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Ginny's wrist, not bothering to say the incantation out loud, because he could do it just as well, nonverbally. Ginny watched as the bruises disappeared and gasped in pain as she felt the bones reconnecting, fixing themselves.

Draco wrapped and arm around her thin shoulders, steadying her. He had heard it could be painful.

When the spell had finished, Ginny moved her wrist around, pleased to see that it had worked. "Good as new." She said with a small smile.

"Good." said Draco.

He pulled his arm from around her shoulder and placed his hand on her newly healed wrist. He gently lifted it to his mouth, and before Ginny knew what was happening, he placed a soft kiss to the inside of her thin wrist.

"Good." He whispered again, into her pale skin. He pulled away and looked a Ginny for a few seconds, his breathing faster than usual. She did not speak. What could she say? Draco stood abruptly and walked down the corridor, leaving a very confused, excited Ginny sitting by herself in the middle of the dark hall.


	3. Chapter 3

It was not often that Ginny Weasley was able to sleep particularly well, and tonight was no exception. She lay in her bed for hours, thinking of course, about Draco Malfoy. What else was there?

Since when was it his place to care if she was hurt? Ginny could help but be annoyed that it was him of all people making her feel this strange. It was like an ongoing conflict in her brain that wouldn't be resolved. Sure, he had helped her once. But was that really enough to redeem him of all the torment he had caused both Ron, and Harry, and of course Hermione? Ginny felt very much like she was betraying all of them by even considering Malfoy. But all she ever felt anymore was pain. She was sad because she was alone. Afraid for the lives of her loved ones. Generally unsure of the fate of Hogwarts, let alone the entire wizarding community. Her whole world had been consumed by the war; ruined a little more every day since Voldemort had returned. And now, there was nothing left. She didn't really remember the last time she had felt content. Or even very cheerful.

But, last night in the corridor with Malfoy, she experienced something else. She could only describe it as electric. That single, tiny, kiss had reawakened something she thought was long gone. She wasn't sure if she was capable of feeling so strongly anymore. She had felt some kind of passion in that kiss that she hadn't known since the first weeks of her relationship with Harry. And it was wonderful. Very much like a drug. And Ginny desperately wanted more. She had kissed others since being back at school, but it had been nothing like this. She wanted to feel that warmth again, something she was apparently only able to experience with Malfoy.

The next day, after a thoroughly sleepless night, Ginny abandoned her potions lesson to take a walk on the grounds. It was late October, and surprisingly warm outside. She wanted to enjoy it before the weather got too cold. The sun glinted off her red hair as she walked down past the green houses, giving her head the slight impression that it was on fire. She wandered all the way to Hagrid's old hut, empty now except for his enormous furniture. He too had been forced off the Hogwarts grounds after Snape was named Headmaster. Yet another reason for Ginny to be unhappy. She hadn't been close to Hagrid like Ron had, but he could have at least been an ally to her as she fought against Snape. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't planned a DA meeting for several weeks. She had to remember to speak to Neville about that.

She stepped through what used to be the enormous pumpkin patch, moving towards the forbidden forest. She didn't really know where she was planning to go, but continued walking. She entered the forest slowly, keeping on the well-beaten, Hagrid-sized path. The trees were thin enough to let in much of the light from today's ridiculously bright sun, and Ginny thought it felt almost fairytale-like. She moved further and further along the path and soon, off to her right, she noticed a pond and stepped off the path to go over to it. As she grew closer, she realized that it was more of a lake in size. Why had Fred and George, who must've been there a thousand times, never mentioned this?

The water was unexpectedly clear. Ginny would've have thought she was going to see algae, and mud, and generally murky water. But it looked clean enough to drink. Ginny sat down at the edge of the lake and removed her shoes and socks. She dipped her feet into the water, expecting it to be freezing cold, and again, she was surprised. The water was cool, but not at all uncomfortable. Ginny sat for a moment, contemplating what she wanted to do next. She decided she didn't mind being ridiculously cliché, by jumping into the perfect water, and stood up to take off her cloak. She stripped down to her underwear, which might have looked like a plain red bikini if it wasn't for the edges of black lace. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail and began wading into the lake until she was immersed up to her neck. She lay on her back with her eyes closed, feeling as happy as she could without Draco Malfoy's lips touching her.

She had spent nearly an hour relaxing, swimming, brushing up on her backstroke, when there was a loud snapping noise that seemed to come from the trail. _Oh Shit_ was Ginny's first thought. What if someone found her here? She stayed still, listening for more sounds, when she heard voices. They sounded like they were arguing.

"What's my father got to do with it?" Ginny gasped. That was Draco's voice.

"The Dark Lord is highly displeased with your father at the moment. Do you wonder why he asked you to kill Dumbledore last year? It was a punishment to your father. And when Lucious' wand failed to allow the Dark Lord to kill Potter over the summer, your father became highly expendable. As are you!"

"Yeah? Well what if I don't want to be his pawn anymore?"

"Draco, Please. Listen to me. The only way you will be safe is if you do this. You must do something to redeem your family. The Dark Lord is not forgiving."

Ginny recognized the second voice now. It was Snape. Oh, God, if he caught her here...

"Why do you care so much?" Draco asked in a cool tone.

"That is not the point Draco." Snape paused for a moment, before continuing. "I have things to attend to now. We will continue this conversation."

"Right." Said Draco.

Ginny heard Snape walk off, practically stomping. Whatever he was needed Malfoy to do must have been important. Because he was pissed. Ginny slowly moved toward the edge of the lake and stepped out, dripping wet. She looked up as Malfoy entered the clearing. Part of her had hoped that he would.

"Ginny." He said in surprise, his angered expression softening slightly. He stared at her. He couldn't help it. She was dripping wet in just her lacy black and red bra and panties. What else could he do? At that moment the need to touch her was overwhelming. To run his fingers over her soft, pale, curves. He moved towards her slowly.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, in a soft voice.

"Hear what?" Ginny asked, pretending that she had not noticed his heated conversation with Snape. She was sure he would prefer this.

"Never mind" said Draco, smiling a little now. Ginny looked at him, excited. His eyes were practically smoldering as he stared at her petit frame. He wanted her.

Draco walked behind her and she shivered slightly as he placed his hands on the curves of her thin hips. She heard him breathe in, very suddenly. He pressed himself against her, and she relished the feeling of his hard, muscled chest against her back. He removed one hand from her body just long enough to slip his finger under her bra strap and slide it slowly down off her shoulder. Ginny gasped as she felt his lips touch the crook of her neck and shoulder, and he began to pepper the area with small kisses. Draco gripped her hips gently, one hand running down over her smooth thigh, playing with the edge of the lace on her panties. It seemed like every second, his kisses grew more intense and Ginny gasped in pleasure, her small hand reaching out to clutch his arm. Then, she turned slowly, so that she was facing him, her face flushed and excited. She couldn't remember the meaning of pain right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco captured Ginny's lips in a searing kiss, one hand wrapping around the back of her neck, the other still on her hip. Ginny reached for the buttons of Draco's shirt and ripped them open as quickly as her shaking hands would allow. She pressed her hands to his bare chest, suddenly wanting to feel every inch of his soft skin. Their tongues dueled furiously as they kissed, moaning into each other's mouths. Draco slid his hands to her back and swiftly released the clasp on her bra. Ginny pulled away suddenly and looked a Draco with wide eyes as he gently slid the straps of her bra down off her arms. Her gaze was neither nervous, nor unwilling. Only completely ecstatic, immersed in Draco's touch. He wrapped his arms around her waist now, and lifted her up, moving towards one of the tall, nearby oak trees and pressed her up against it. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, her breathing growing frantic as he captured one of her rosy nipples in his mouth, his hand kneading her other breast. She tangled her fingers in his sleek blond hair, encouraging him. He soon pulled away, and looked up at her, his eyes pure fire now. She leaned in and kissed him again, biting his lower lip and making him groan with pleasure. His hands slid down her body and began tugging panties down off her hips. She unwrapped her legs from him just long enough for him to remove them, dropping them on the forest floor. She felt him slide one long finger inside of her and threw her head back in pleasure, letting out a soft sigh as he moved it slowly in and out of her. She was so wet now, so ready for him. Draco slid the zipper down on his pants and pushed his boxers down a few inches, revealing his tremendous erection. He pulled his fingers from Ginny and slowly slid inside of her, holding there for a minute, finding it not at all surprising that she was not a virgin. He began moving, slowly at first, but his thrusts grew faster as Ginny's moan demanded it. Ginny dug her nails into Draco's shoulders, something that he found was not entirely unpleasant, and she kissed him more furiously still as she moved closer to the edge. Their pale bodies, both covered in sweat, moved together as if some sort of rhythm dictated it and their sighs and moans came perfectly in sync, as if they had been made solely for this purpose. Ginny felt her stomach tighten and the need to release became overwhelming and almost frustrating, but at the same time, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. She breathed Draco's name as she finally came, her body shaking, and tightening around him. Draco groaned in pleasure as he felt his own release and his breathing sped up as he clutched Ginny more tightly and rested his head on her soft shoulder. They stood for nearly ten minutes, just breathing deeply and marveling at what had just happened, neither one fully capable of forming a coherent thought yet.

***

Ginny stumbled across the school grounds, away from the forest, her legs still not quite working properly, and her head still not quite able to grasp anything other than the feeling of Draco Malfoy. Suddenly very tired, she moved towards the castle, very prepared to take a nap and consider the next time she would see Draco. She wasn't happy, so much as pleasantly numb, and part of her understood this. It didn't matter. It was better than being sad.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny sat in herbology, slumped in her chair, not really paying any attention to Professor Sprout. She hadn't seen Draco since their encounter in the woods. And that was three days ago. Where had he gone?

It was only October and half of her herbology class was gone, either pulled from school by their parents or just not bothering to show up, because classes seemed so pointless when there were more important things like Lord Voldemort to worry about. Professor Sprout was lecturing on Horklumps, rather useless creatures that served only as food for gnomes. Ginny had to agree that this class did seem especially pointless.

Luna Lovegood had been in her class up until two weeks ago. It was rumored that she had been kidnapped by death eaters because of her father's continued support of Harry Potter in his publication, "The Quibbler". Ginny would have liked to see Luna conversing with death eaters, offering to make them gurdy-root necklaces, or derigible plums, or whatever it was that she went on about so often.

Ginny sighed and leaned back in her chair. Glancing next to her, she noticed Michael Corner, snoring, blatantly asleep. Professor Sprout did not seem to notice. Ginny was growing restless, sitting in the greenhouse with nothing to occupy her except thoughts of Draco Malfoy. These thoughts were less than satisfying as they only made her more desperate to see him.

And this made Ginny begin consider how alone she was, for nearly the millionth time. Without Draco there, she was very much alone. No family, No Harry, No Luna or Hermione. Sure, she'd had other friends; lots of other friends. But many of them had gone into hiding with families. Still more had noticed how she had changed, how her demeanor had become so much less positive, and they seemed to have lost interest in her. Some friends. There was Neville. He was sweet and so important to the DA, but he couldn't know what this was like to feel this way. Draco knew. Especially now as Voldemort had so much control over his family, control over him. Draco was no longer of the opinion that he wanted to be a death eater. This was evident from his desire to befriend Ginny, a blood-traitor, and an enemy to Voldemort's cause. Being with Draco made it easy to forget that she was alone here, because he needed her too. He was just as cut off, just as lonely. Crabbe and Goyle hardly seemed liked very valuable companions, what with their lack of vocal contact with, well, anyone. Ginny had gotten to the point where she hardly cared about what was happened around her anymore, because there was no one to share it with.

It was worst when Draco was gone. Not seeing him was agony, because, here at Hogwarts, who else did she really have?

Ginny left the greenhouse after two agonizingly long hours. She walked across the grounds slowly, trying to remember why she had liked autumn so much in previous years. It seemed so dreary now. Autumn was very much about death, with leaves falling, and plants shriveling up as the temperature grew increasingly colder. She had never considered it that way before.

She stepped up to the castle and entered into the great hall, scanning it for any sign of Draco. She needed him right now. Having two solid hours during herbology to contemplate her situation at Hogwarts was not something that improved her mood, or the way her body had begun to physically ache for Draco. She was tried of wandering around the castle like one of the ghosts. She needed to feel that spark of life that only seemed to come with Draco's presence.

***

Draco crawled into his four poster bed, exhausted. Finally, back at Hogwarts. He never thought he would be so happy to be back at the castle.

Three days previous, after Ginny had returned to the castle, he had stayed in the forest to think, finding the pond there to be extremely calming. Why did The Dark Lord always want him to murder someone? Why was his father so incompetent, incurring the Dark Lord's wrath by displeasing him so often? Draco sighed. He had been quite pleased that he had not been the one to kill Dumbledore. He was not particularly interested in killing anyone else. Well, maybe Potter. But the Dark Lord would never allow that. He wouldn't mind hexing Weasley, the Boy Wonder, either, but he figured that probably wouldn't sit too well with Ginny. He sighed again. Ginny. Even when she was unhappy and exhausted, she was intoxicating. He could hardly get himself to stop re-living their time in the woods together. He was desperate to feel her soft, lovely skin again; to hear her whisper his name in a state of such complete ecstasy.

He couldn't believe what a prat he was turning into. Friends like Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson would laugh themselves silly if they could hear him thinking about the way Ginny's heartbeat sped up when he touched her.

He rolled over on his soft black sheets, remember now, a different part of that day; when he had exited the forbidden forest to find his Aunt Bellatrix, waiting to escort him back to Malfoy manor. She had explained that his father was a very stupid man, and that they were returning to The Dark Lord immediately, as Draco was to take his father's place in the death eater's next attempt to find Potter. He did not want to think about this now. It had been less disastrous than he would have thought, but it had not been an enjoyable experience. He supposed he would consider it more tomorrow. For now, he would fall asleep contemplating when he would see Ginny tomorrow. Thinking about her made all the chaos in his life disappear, even if it was only for a few hours.

**Author's Note: I didn't make up Horklumps…look in "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"… Next Chapter prolly coming soon and it'll be better than this one. **


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny sat down in the great hall and stared at the enormous selection of breakfast food in front of her. She was definitely not hungry this looked over at the Slytherin table, hoping, but not expecting to see Draco Malfoy. Still, she was disappointed when he was not in his usual spot between Crabbe and Blaise. Sighing, she reached across the table for a piece of toast that she knew she wouldn't finish. She suddenly noticed how loud the great hall was; everyone seemed to be speaking at the same time and the noise was overwhelming. Her head began to feel very heavy. She stood up, dizzy now, her skin hot. Her eyes were unable to focus and she stumbled as she lifted her school bag onto her shoulder and made her way back out of the great hall, hurrying to the front entrance. She needed to be outside very badly. It felt like she couldn't breath, and she bumped against several people as she tripped across the entrance hall. Once outside, she hurried to the side of the steps, where she wouldn't be trampled by students going in and out of the castle, and collapsed. Shaking, she took several deep breaths, trying to clear her head. What was happening to her?

"Ginny!" called the velvety voice that she recognized at once, her panicking head, able to grasp that he was there. Draco sat down next her and wrapped an arm around her shivering shoulder, as she continued to breathe deeply.

"What happened?" his voice was calm but his eyes betrayed his urgency to know the answer to his question. Ginny sat for several minutes, concentrating on breathing, before she looked over at him

"I don't know." Ginny said, stuttering slightly as she spoke. "I was sitting there and then I started blacking out or something. I don't usually have panic attacks…but I don't think I'm sick…"

Draco lifted a hand to her forehead. Ginny sighed as his cool palm brushed against her skin, and she reveled in the feel of having his skin touching hers again. It didn't matter that the touch was so innocent; it felt good just to have him there.

"You don't have a fever. How do you feel now?"

"Better." Ginny answered truthfully. The fresh air had helped. Her head was clearer now and she stood slowly without feeling off balance.

Draco stood as well and wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist, as they stepped down the large stone steps, leading away from the castle. They walked to the lake and moved around it, towards one of the enormous oak trees, the very same tree where Ginny had spent much of last year with Harry. The thought, surprisingly, did not make her unhappy, as she sat down under the tree with Draco. Instead of feeling sad because Harry was not there, she felt devious. If only Harry could see her now. And Ron. It made her nearly giddy to think about Ron's reaction if he ever found out what she was doing. That's what they got for leaving her here alone. She was well aware that Harry and Ron and Hermione were all doing very important Dumbledore crap, but it didn't keep her from being bitter that she too, had not been allowed to opt out of returning to school.

Ginny lay in the grass next to Draco, quite pleased with the spot they had chosen. It was the opposite side of the tree, facing away from the lake, making the two of them quite invisible to anyone coming from the castle. She lay in the soft grass, her head resting on Draco's muscular shoulder. He absentmindedly ran his fingers up and down the curves of her sides, as they lay there, silent, but perfectly comfortable. Ginny tilted her head up and Draco kissed her, shifting so that he was on his side. Ginny did the same, scooting closer to him, as her kisses grew more intense, more wanting.

Running his hand over her thigh, Draco slid Ginny's leg up around his hip. He moved his mouth away from Ginny's now, sliding the tip of his tongue slowly down her neck, and back up to her ear lobe. Ginny sighed softly as she felt his kisses become more intense, and gasped when she felt him bite down gently on the soft flesh of her neck. Biting was apparently more pleasurable than she would have expected. Harry had never done that…

Draco smirked, clearly enjoying the noises that he was causing Ginny to make. Kissing her on the mouth again now, he gripped her waist gently and rolled so that she sat, straddling him. She grinned as she sat up and ran her hands slowly down Draco's chest. She undid the buttons on his shirt and traced patterns with her fingers on his bare skin. He closed his eyes. She ran her hands over the smooth contours of his muscles and watched his expression change as her hands neared the top of his pants, and moved back upward again. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against his collar bone, and proceeded to pepper his warm skin with tiny kisses that made him groan with pleasure. Ginny slid her nails gently along his sides and shoulders, as she kissed his body, which was, easily the most beautiful male body she had yet seen. His skin was very pale and completely flawless and well muscled, but so warm. He was never cold to the touch. This thought occurred to Ginny as she bent down and kissed Draco's smirking mouth. She undid the buttons of her own shirt and pressed her skin against Draco's as she slid her tongue into his mouth. They kissed furiously, encouraged by the increased skin on skin contact, their hands moving over each other's bodies with a desperation that made it seem as if they would never be able to touch one another again.

**Author's Note: I am a firm believer in the idea that not every part of a story has to be focused entirely on the plot. It's called developing characters. **


	7. Chapter 7

Having sex against a tree in the forbidden forest was one thing. With Hagrid gone, who was going to catch them? Doing it right next to the lake was another situation entirely. It would take almost nothing for a first year, probably trying to hide from Crabbe and Goyle, to run behind the great tree and witness Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley doing all manner of things a first year should never see.

Ginny considered this as she climbed off of Draco and took up her spot in the grass next to him, breathing hard.

"Ginny." Draco said, sounding rather breathless as well.

Ginny didn't answer at first, taking a few more minutes to let her heart rate slow to a normal pace. Then, she rolled on to her side, resting her head in her hand.

"I missed you." Her voice was soft and she looked away as she spoke, as if embarrassed to admit that he meant so much to her.

"Where were you?" She asked, unable to hold on to the question. She didn't want him to see how much she needed him there, but her desperation to know why he had left her alone was overwhelming.

"I…" Draco paused, watching Ginny carefully as he spoke. "I had to go home for a while." He said finally, hoping that she would not inquire further.

Ginny considered this for a moment, her fingers absentmindedly stroking Draco's pale chest.

"Are you going away again any time soon?" she asked, abandoning any attempt to pretend like his absence hadn't bothered her.

"I don't know." Draco whispered, leaning over to press his lips to her forehead.

Ginny sighed. Draco spoke again.

"How are you feeling now?"

Ginny laughed. She had been so relieved to see Draco that she had completely forgotten about the way she had felt earlier.

"I'm good." She smiled. "I don't know what happened. It just got so hot and I couldn't see properly. I freaked out. I don't know why."

"Hmm." Draco murmured, clearly still concerned.

"I'm fine." Insisted Ginny, sitting up now, "And we have class."

"I don't if you don't…" Draco said quietly, smirking.

Ginny laughed again, grabbing Draco's hand and standing up, pulling him to his feet as well.

They re-did the buttons on their shirts and Ginny checked for any tell-tale grass or leaves that might've gotten caught in her hair. Slipping out from behind the oak, they walked up towards the castle. Ginny felt close to giddy, considering all of the possibilities of this moment. There were so many empty classrooms and remote towers in the castle, not to mention un-used wings and offices where no one would think to look for them. Ginny's world seemed a little brighter now, with Draco holding her hand, practically running up the steps into the castle. She could tell that he was as eager as she was. It was a very nice thought to consider that maybe he had missed her too. She couldn't help but wonder if this thing that they had meant something to him, like it did to her. In a very short period of time they had developed a very unique connection that Ginny found herself eager to hold on to.

It seemed like an eternity before they reached the first empty classroom that they could see. They had barely locked the door before they began tearing each others clothes off, more than just a little bit eager to express exactly how glad they were to see each other. Ginny kissed Draco furiously as she moved her hands over his chest, lowering one slowly to stroke his hard-on, teasing him gently. He groaned softly as Ginny lowered her head to kiss along his neck and then his collar bone, moving downward inch by inch and kissing his pale chest, smiling to herself as she slid her tongue slowly down his body. She could tell she was driving him crazy. Draco wrapped a hand in her long, red hair, encouraging her with his soft moans as he reached out with his other hand to grab hold of the nearby desk, steadying himself.

***

Ginny laughed to herself as she rolled over and propped her head up against her fist. She and Draco had finally made it to a real bed last night. They'd gone from the empty classroom to Professor Burbage's now abandoned office to dinner in the great hall and then to her dormitory. She was not above comparing, and Harry definitely wouldn't have been able to go as long after dinner. Her dormitory, which normally would have been occupied by four other girls, was empty. Her roommates had all left Hogwarts, with the exception of one who generally just spent her nights in the beds of various males all over the castle. Ginny was thankful to have the room so nearly all to herself, for whatever reasons that it may have come to be that way. She looked over at Draco and began to consider the day before, as she had not yet had time to do so. Draco had told her that he had been at home, but there was obviously more to the story. Ginny was aware that home for Draco meant a family of death eaters influencing and pushing him to follow in their footsteps. In the back of her mind she had an idea that his return home had to do with his mission from Voldemort. It didn't seem likely to be a coincidence that she had overheard Snape talking about it the very same day that he went home. Ginny did not want to think about it. Having Draco here made her happy. For the first time in several months she felt like someone cared again.

She got out of bed slowly, being careful not to wake Draco, who was wrapped up in her soft red sheets with his beautiful blond head buried in the pillows. She tiptoed across the room and considered putting on clothes, but changed her mind immediately, deciding a shower would be perfect just now. She wandered into the bathroom, reveling in the ability to walk around naked as she pleased. She had decided, as most people do after spending a day without them, that clothes were a necessary evil and life would be much nicer without them.

Nearly forty five minutes passed before Ginny emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, smiling in anticipation of what she expected to do next with Draco. The only problem being that he wasn't there.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny sat down on her bed, stunned. The smile had disappeared from her pale face and she stared at the spot where Draco had been. How could he have done this to her? Was his whole agenda just to have his way with her and then leave before she could act too attached? That didn't make sense. Draco cared more than that. He had to. Ginny couldn't handle thinking that this might all be a game for him. She flopped back on her mattress and looked at the canopy top of her large four-poster bed. She couldn't help remembering how much nicer that view had been last night.

Perhaps Draco had had an emergency of some sort. Yes, that was it. His family needed him again and he would come back and tell her all about it and they would have lovely sex and everything would be wonderful again. The nice thing about Draco was that being around him made it impossible to think about anything else. He made her feel more alive, like suddenly everything was real again.

Sighing, Ginny got up again and retrieved clothes from her closet. She put them on, and grabbing her wand off her bed, she left the dormitory. Breakfast was not in her interest today, because the whole ordeal with Draco left a rather nauseated feeling in her stomach. So, she passed straight by the great hall and went outside onto the castle grounds. She wandered past the lake and among the greenhouses, which were quite empty during the weekend. Empty that was, except for Neville. He was tending to his mimbulus mimbletonia, which now resided in greenhouse six.

"Ginny!" Neville greeted her enthusiastically, almost tripping over the large watering can at his feet.

"Hello Neville" Ginny called as she stepped closer to him. "How's your plant coming?"

"Oh it's great!" replied Neville, who seemed to be in a particularly good mood. "Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you. Are we having another DA meeting any time soon? A lot of the younger kids are still having trouble getting the hang of shield charms and I thought we might get them some practice soon."

"Good plan." Ginny agreed pulling a well-used fake gold galleon from her pocket. "How is next Saturday for you? Say about Eight?"

"Alright." Neville said, pulling off the gloves he had been using. He lifted up his gardening tools and a jar of thick green paste that Ginny definitely didn't want to know about, and dumped them into the large flower pot next to his thriving mimbulus mimbletonia. Ginny tapped the galleon resting on her palm with her wand and slipped it back into her pocket.

"I wonder how many people will actually show up to the meeting." She spoke more to make conversation than anything else. She didn't feel much like talking, and now that they had made plans for the DA, she was quite content to continue wandering by her self. She didn't really care who showed up. Her voice must have sounded strained because Neville looked up from his flower pots with a very curious expression.

"Ginny…" he began slowly, as if he was unsure of what he intended to say. "Are you alright?" It wasn't like Neville to pick up on subtlety, so Ginny had to wonder if she was really so obviously distressed. She gave him the most convincing smile that she could muster.

"I'm fine Neville. Really I am."

He seemed satisfied by this and his expression changed almost instantly. "Good." He began again. "Well I suppose I should go. Detention calls."

"Have fun." said Ginny, now smiling more genuinely. She and Neville had a running competition to see who would earn more detention time before the school year was out.

Neville gave a little wave and hurried off. Ginny couldn't help but notice that he seemed almost eager to get to detention. But then, she could understand that. Causing trouble and detention was about all she was good for anymore and Neville was the same way. She sighed and made her way past the rest of the greenhouses.

She wandered until she found herself at the lake again. It seemed only natural that she would be drawn here. After all, this was where it started. She leaned her back up against the tree where it had happened and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She tried to imagine him there with her, but it didn't really help. Sighing, Ginny opened her eyes again and moved towards the lake, taking a seat on its grassy edge.

Two weeks passed and Ginny felt more invisible every day that she was alone. Her stomach hurt almost constantly but it did not interfere with her eating; she had no appetite for food anyway. It wasn't so much that she missed Draco specifically. She missed having someone who knew. It then occurred to her that she had never really told Draco how she was feeling, he seemed to just understand. Perhaps it was because he too felt out of place, abandoned in some way and needed her comfort as much as she needed his. But he didn't seem particularly sad so much as annoyed with his family. He hadn't really explained his problems to Ginny either. In fact, they had very little conversation that didn't end with sex.

Ginny stood in front of the mirror across from her bed, marveling at how thin she had gotten. She had never been fat, and was not to the point where she appeared sickly, but she had definitely lost weight. Her waist was so small she was sure Draco could nearly wrap his hands around it and have his fingertips touch together. She sighed and slipped on her shoes. She would go down to the great hall and maybe some of the food there would appeal to her. More importantly, maybe today was the day Draco would be back.

The great hall was crowded with hundreds of students, none of whom were Draco Malfoy. As she scanned the crowded Slytherin table, Ginny noticed Blaise Zabini staring at her. She quickly averted her gaze and took a seat by herself at the Gryffindor table. She was thoroughly flustered and immediately wondered if Draco had revealed to Blaise what he and Ginny had been up to. She knew they were friends, so it was entirely possible. The idea bothered Ginny. She and Draco were supposed to be a secret for just each other. It made the whole situation that much more interesting to her. She was pulled from her thoughts by the arrival of owls swooping through the large windows of the great hall. She watched them as they dropped packages and letters into student's laps, thoroughly surprised when a cream colored envelope was dropped onto her own empty plate. She hadn't received mail in weeks and had given up expecting it. A single piece of parchment fell out of the envelope as she ripped it open. She looked down at it as she unfolded it.

It read:

Dear Ginny,

I realized that we hadn't spoken in ages and I felt so awful. I've been busy with the order and whatnot. Your father and I are fine, as are your brothers. Bill's scars have even gotten less noticeable. He and Fleur just moved into the most wonderful little cottage. I'm dreadfully worried for Ronald, I haven't heard from him or Harry or Hermione since they left. If you receive word from any of them please let me know that they're safe. How have you been? I would bring you home right now if it were up to me. With Dumbledore gone and the world the way it is right now, I can't see Hogwarts being much safer than anywhere else. Please be careful. You shouldn't have to deal with the whole You-Know-Who mess – no one your age should.

I love you, can't wait until you're home for Christmas.

Love, Mum.

Ginny stared at the page after she finished reading it. She couldn't believe her mother. She could most certainly bring her home right now, if she really wanted to. It was obvious that she was more concerned about Harry and Ron and Hermione. They were important to the cause. Ginny knew she was being petty and that her mother did love her, but she didn't care. Her mother spent all day working for the order, worrying about her family, and when she finally bothered to write, it was a single paragraph about how worried she was for everybody else. It just wasn't enough. Ginny shoved the letter back into the envelope and dropped it into her bag, thoroughly annoyed.

She stood up and marched out of the great hall unable to calm her self. A letter that should have made her feel better, only infuriated her; confirmed that she was unimportant. Had everyone completely forgotten that two years previously, she had fought death eaters and escaped unharmed? Or that last year she had dueled with two of them at once and walked out again, unscathed? She was tired of being insignificant; treated like a child who couldn't be depended upon for anything.

Thinking about it only made her angrier. She didn't feel like going to class at all today, and quickly decided to go straight back her dormitory and sleep or maybe jump out the window, if the inclination struck her. She was still seething as she entered the common room, annoyed with her family and Harry and Voldemort and Draco and her whole situation. It was unbearable. She opened the door to her dormitory and thought she was dreaming the whole day. Draco was sitting on her bed, hands folded in his lap. He looked up as she walked in.

Part of Ginny wanted to jump on him and kiss him and pretend that he had never left, but she was also cautious, unsure of where he had been, why he had gone, if he thought she was insignificant too.

"Hi." She said, her voice harsher than she meant for it to be.

Wordlessly, Draco stood and walked over to her, and wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her with enough force to make her momentarily forget her anger. She relished the feeling of his mouth sliding down her neck instead of trying to talk. That would come later. He pulled her shirt off and kissed the top of her chest, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans at the same time. He pushed them down her legs and knelt down, kissing her stomach and her exposed thighs, running his hands along her legs as they were freed of her pants altogether. Ginny gasped as he rubbed one hand between her legs, the other grasping her thigh as he kissed slowly upward. She tangled her fingers in his short hair, encouraging him, as he slid her little black panties down and off her legs.

Draco flicked his tongue over her clit as he pushed a finger inside of her, finding that she was already quite wet. He could feel Ginny shuddering with pleasure as he continued to work, adding a second finger, slowing down his pace just enough to torture her a little. He stopped abruptly, and Ginny's eyes flew open, frustrated and annoyed, but before she could say anything, he stood and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed. He set her down, forcefully and pressed himself on top of her, kissing her again on the lips as he unzipped his own jeans, stopping only for a second to yank his own shirt over his head. He pushed into her hard, his thrusts fast and deep, each time drawing from Ginny a shriek of approval. He pulled his lips away from her mouth and buried his head in the crook of her neck, biting down hard as he continued to slam into her, drawing her so near the edge that it hurt in the most delicious way. Bracing himself on just on hand, he slid his other down her body and rubbed her swollen clit until it was impossible for her to hold on any longer. She came, her body shaking under his as he continued until he felt his own release a minute later and collapsed on top of her, sweaty and breathing hard, riding out his own orgasm. He rolled off of her after another minute and turned to look at her. Ginny was still breathing hard, her body limp, eyes closed, obviously still dealing with the after effects. Draco smiled as he leaned over and kissed her shoulder. Ginny opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling.

"Hi." He said with a devilish smile, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his fist. Ginny laughed and rolled over to face him.

"I missed you." He said softly, his expression changing now.

Ginny didn't speak. She didn't know if she wanted Draco to know how much she had missed him. He might think she was weak for it. Or strange; or deluded about how much they really meant to each other.

"You keep disappearing on me." She tried to speak with a joking tone to hide her growing desire to fire questions at him about where he'd been, what he'd been doing, did he love her? He would think she was neurotic. She snapped out of her thoughts as he spoke again.

"I'm sorry. And I do actually have an explanation and…" he paused suddenly as if he wasn't sure of what he was going to say next. "I have proof of…what has been happening." With that, he rolled over onto his stomach, so that Ginny could see his exposed back. Several long, deep gashes streaked across the smooth pale skin. They were dark and scabbed and surrounded by bruised flesh. Ginny gasped at the sight, her face contorted with concern.

"Who?" she whispered, as she subconsciously reached out a hand, to stroke the skin on his back where it wasn't scarred and bruised.

**Sorry this took so long…next chapter hopefully coming within the next week or two**


End file.
